memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:NCC-63549-Typ
Kanonität des Namen Akira-Klasse Forum:Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse Antrieb In dem Abschnitt wird nicht erwähnt wie, wo und überhaupt der Warpkern sitzt --217.68.163.105 22:11, 13. Jun 2006 (UTC) :das ist ja, zumindest soweit ich weiss, auch nicht bekannt--Shisma 07:42, 14. Jun 2006 (UTC) Kommandosysteme *Die Akira-Klasse ist mit einem komplexen Datennetzwerk, das sogenannte ODN-Netzwerk ausgestattet, dessen Leitungen alle in einem großen Computerkern zusammenlaufen Sicher das es keine bio-neuralen Netzwerke sind? Es würde sinn machen bei einem Schiffstyp der mitunter für den Kampf konzipiert ist auf die schnellere reaktionszeit der Gel-Packs zurückzugreifen Skalamaner 11:47, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) sowohl was da steht, als auch deine spekulation sind nicht kanonisch. der artikel sollte etwas gekürtzt werden --Shisma 11:44, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::So besser? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 14:56, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) Find ich besser. Es kommt mir so vor als ob der ODN kram bei vielen schiffen als standart eingetragen is ohne das canon infos vorhanden sind. Skalamaner 10:43, 23. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ein Optisches Datennetzwerk ist für die Übertragung von Daten zwischen den Verarbeitungsstellen, diese sind entweder mit Isolinearen Chips oder Bioneuralen Gelpacks ausgestattet, von daher macht die Unterscheidung auf dieser Ebene meiner Meinung nach wenig Sinn. --9of17 (Diskussion) 09:47, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich hab da den vagen Verdacht, dass man gerade bei den Schiffsklassenartikeln oft einfach nur mit Copy & Paste gearbeitet hat... Die müssten wirklich alle mal ins Trockendock und ordentlich durchgeschaut werden, auch und vor allem die exzellenten Artikel. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 14:08, 23. Sep 2006 (UTC) Trockendock? @defchris: hier ist noch so ein artikel der eine Diät gebrauchen könnte :) --Shisma 08:20, 29. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Jupp, meinte ich ja weiter oben schon, dass wir eigentlich mal alle Schiffsklassenartikel ins Trockendock schicken müssten, weil es mir so aussieht, dass nicht nur die Sektionen von einer Klasse zur nächsten kopiert worden sind. ^^ 14:47, 29. Sep 2006 (UTC) (vorläufig) entfernte Passagen 1. "Durch verlustreiche Erfahrungen mit den Borg und dem Dominion, brauchte die Föderation modernere, sowie wesentlich leistungsfähigere Schiffe im Einsatz." Naja, in Bezug auf die Borg ist es noch halbwegs verständlich, aber in Bezug auf das Dominion? Der Krieg hat doch noch gar nicht begonnen, da sind die Schiffe schon in der Schlacht von Sektor 001 im Einsatz - mindestens 2... 2. "Sie gehören zur Gattung der schweren Kreuzer." Über die Klassifizierung müssen wir uns auch mal Gedanken machen - die Sternenflotte wird nicht ausschließlich Schiffe solch schwerer Waffengattung haben. 3. "Das Design dieser Klasse ist eine Weiterentwicklung der [[Miranda-Klasse|''Miranda-Klasse]] (z.B. [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]])."'' (auskommentiert) Hm, da bin ich mir jetzt nicht so sicher: Die "Weiterentwicklung" des Designs dieses Typs ist eigentlich doch noch immer die Nebula-Klasse oder? (Spekulation) Die Bewaffnung hab' ich jetzt mal so stehen lassen, da ich in den Serien und Filmen jetzt nicht so genau darauf achte. In Star Trek 8 scheint es mir, als ob die Schiffe gar keine Phaser hätten, in DS9, dass sie nur Phaser hätten, in VOY... keine Ahnung, beides? 15:15, 29. Sep 2006 (UTC) torpedorampen? betrachten wir das mit dem 15 Torpedorampen jetzt eigentlich als Canon? --Shisma 15:50, 9. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Ist das nicht nur ein Hintergrundbericht der Produktion? Wie gesagt im Kinofilm feuern die Schiffe ausschließlich Photonentorpedos. Allerdings können die Phaser auch nur ausgefallen sein, da sie in DS9 und VOY offenbar welche haben. Abgesehen davon müssten die Schiffe ja fast randvoll mit Torpedos beladen sein, um alle 15 Rampen ständig mit Torpedos zu versorgen zu können. 16:04, 9. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::jetzt mal ganz abgesehen ob das realisierbar is oder nicht (der Warpantireb funktioniert ja schließlich auch). können wir es wirklich als canon betrachten? kahmen aus diesen löchern wirklich torpedos? oder könnten es genausogut unterdruck toiletten sein? --Shisma 16:08, 9. Okt 2006 (UTC) :*g* Toiletten - guter Einwand ^^ :Ich für meinen Teil bin da auch eher am zweifeln, wo man da die ganzen Torpedorampen erkennen will. In Star Trek 8 feuern die Schiffe hauptsächlich ihre Torpedos aus dem Waffenmodul und wenn ich mich recht erinnere aus dem unteren Bug. 17:29, 9. Okt2006 (UTC) Streng genommen sollte nur das canon sein, was in den Filmen und Serien vorkommt. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass bei der Entwicklung der Akira Klasse die "Löcher" eine andere Funktion haben sollten. Das ist einfach ein Waffenmodul, und die dazu gehörigen Rampen .Punkt. (oder ein angebrachtes Toilettenmodul, bei dem Platzmangel an Board eines Schiffes der Akira Klasse!) . Wenn wir mal einen Schritt zurück gehen und uns all das hier anschauen, bin ich mir sicher, dass man aus Erfahrung mit Star Trek sagen kann, dass 15 Torpedorampen bei einem Schiff der Akira Klasse unwahrscheinlich, unnatürlich und unmöglich sind. Und wenn ihr mir recht gebt, sollte man den Absatz mit den 15 Torpedorampen zumindest umschreiben, sodass die Zweifel hier in der Diskussionsrunde auch auf der Seite der Akira Klasse vermerkt werden. Wozu haben wir denn das WISSEN, wenn wir Leuten einfach nachplappern, denn als Rechtfertigung, dass die 15 Torpedorampen richtig sind, dient das alleinige Arbeiten bei Star Trek nicht als Grund (ich gebe zu, wenn es eine berühmte Person wäre, würde ich auch erst mal 2 mal darüber nachdenken, aber mich trotzdem über seine/ihre Aussage wundern). Wie auch immer, Mit Freundlichen Grüßen, Andy Riker :Im artikel selbst bereits steht das das Schiff über 4 Torpedorampen verfügt. was Alex Jaeger dazu sagt wird nicht als Canon betrachtet und steht im Absatz Hintergrundinformationen. Da dürfen auch Spekulationen des Produktionsteams oder aus Referenzwerken stehen. achja, es währe nett wenn du dich anmelden würdest. Dann könnte man deine Posts zuordnen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:08, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bewaffnung der Akira-Klasse schön das du endlich mal licht ins dunkle der Bewaffnung der Akira gebracht hast^^. ich wollte nur fragen wo die bilder sind, die du meinst. vlt könnte man die dann auch so in den artikel einbringen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:06, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) : Versuchs mal hier. Dort sind einige Screenshot aus ST8 und Flaschenpost verlinkt. Man kann in ST 8 einen Torpedowerfer in der Nähe des Hauptdeflektor und 3 Abschussrohre im Waffenmodul identifizieren. Im weiteren Verlauf der verlinkten Diskussion konnten weitee Folgen, insbesondere aus dem Dominion-Krieg mit Akiras in Aktion ausgeschlossen werden. Demnach sind nur die Torpedowerfer aus ST8 canon, gleiches gilt analog für die eine Phaserbank. --Mark McWire 20:41, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) @ Vier Torpedorampen? -> Die Akira-Klasse hat im Waffenmodul mindestens drei verschiedene Torpedorampen, wodurch man mit der Torpedorampe am unteren Bug auf mindestens vier kommt. In der Schlachtszene in (zumindestens in der HD-Version die ich einmal gesehen habe) sieht man, wie die Torpedos in verschiedenen Winkeln leicht versetzt aus dem Waffenmodul aufleuchten. Sie kommen also definitiv nicht aus der gleichen Öffnungen. --Mark McWire 00:21, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Letzte Bearbeitungen durch IP-User Haha, irgendwie habe ich geahnt, das soetwas (-> http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=NCC-63549-Typ&curid=4373&diff=330064&oldid=330063) nicht lange auf sich warten lässt. Da scheint auch kein gut platzierter Warnhinweis etwas zu helfen. Vielleicht sollte man diese Artikel für die Bearbeitung durch nicht angemeldete User sperren? --Mark McWire 21:49, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ich denke, dass war wohl eher ein Troll... Aber nichtsdestotrotz halte ich es für einen guten Vorschlag diese Artikel für nicht angmeldete User zu sperren. --Pflaume 21:55, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Wir beobachten das erst einmal. Wenn das zu häufig wird, kann der gesperrt werden. Wir hatten schon mehrere solche Artikel, die dann am Ende nicht gesperrt werden mussten.--Tobi72 22:26, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::: Ich kann die Intention des IP-User ja gut verstehen und "fühle mit ihm". Es ist sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig mit den neuen Bezeichnungen und ich bleibe bei Diskussionen und auf meiner User-Seite dann doch lieber bei den leichter zu merkenden semikanonischen Klassennamen aus der Enzyklopädie, eher ich mir die komischen Typenbezeichnungen merke, die ja ziemlich varrieren... mal nur NCC-Nummer, mal Name+NCC-Nummer mal nur Name. Da kommt einfach kein Mensch mehr hinterher. Für mich bleibt die Akira-Klasse eben immer die "Akira-Klasse". Punkt aus fertig ;) --Mark McWire 00:24, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bezeichnung Mich täte interessieren warum die Akira-Klasse nicht mehr Akira heißt sondern NCC-XYZ, selbst die englischsprachige benutzt weiterhin den Namen Akira der sich bei uns allen ins Hirngebrannt hat. Warum aufeinmal? Das ergibt keinerlei sinn nach so langer Zeit. :Siehe hier: Forum:Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse. Oder um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Der Begriff "Akira-Klasse" ist nach unseren derzeit gültigen Richtlinien non-canon. --Pflaume 21:37, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Es ist jedoch schlichtweg albern das die Namen völlig ausgelöscht werden, Namen die seit Jahren schon benutzt wurden werden jetz einfach von der Deutschen Wiki vernichtet nur weil sie nicht mit den Richtlinien vereinbar seien, die Englöisch sprachige benutzt sie schließlich uch und daran sollte man sich auch halten solange DIE es nicht ändern das ist meine Meinung. Wenn das so weitergeht werde ich mich nurnoch auf der Englsichen rumtreiben. Lyk2 16:48, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Im Wesentlichen alles richtig was Du sagst (Nur, ob man MA/en als das Maß aller Dinge nehmen soll ...?). Die Argumente sind so oder so ähnlich auch in der Diskussion gefallen, aber die, die hier das Sagen haben, sind halt anderer Meinung. --Egeria 21:56, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)--Egeria 21:56, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) (Doppelte Signatur hat nichts zu bedeuten, war ein Versehen) :::: Ich hätten im Lemmata der Forendiskussion den Zusatz (Alle Jahre wieder) lassen sollen. ;-) Das ist ein nie endend wollendes Thema. Ich habe mich ja sehr wehement für die Beibehaltung der alten Namen eingesetzt und es sind im Grund auch mehr als die Hälfte der aktiven User dafür, nur hat man eine ominöse 2/3-Grenze eingeführt um die Canon-Richtlinie zu ändern und da die Diskussionen jetzt nicht soo stark frequentiert sind, hat man kaum eine Chance so eine Mehrheit zu bekommen und darum wurden die Artikel verschoben, obwohl sie 5 Jahre lang von 2004 bis 2009 auch bei MA/de Akira-Klasse, Saber-Klasse und Steamrunner-Klasse hießen... Bei Gelegenheit werde ich die Abstimmung wiederholen, vielleicht gibts ja irgendwann in Zukunft eine 2/3 Mehrheit dafür die Canon-Richtlinie der MA/en zu übernehmen.. mal sehen. Bis dahin müssen wir wohl mit diesen kryptischen und nicht wirklich nachzuvollziehenden Namen leben. --Mark McWire 05:33, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Ich find ja diese bild der Ma/en sehr schön. Sollen dieses auch hochladen (würd ich auch als BdT vorschlagen) oder reichen unsere jetzigen aus (weil dann evtl. zu viel)? -- 13:52, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ich finds nicht sehr übersichtlich aber es is definitiv ganz gut-- 15:09, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC)